mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Nana Chowk
Nana Chowk is a neighbourhood in Mumbai . It is named after the philanthropist Jagannath Sunkersett also known as "Nana". The area lies in the Grant Road area . It's a nodal point where 6 roads converge to create a rather busy and yet laid back public square. Roads race up from Tardeo , Kemps Corner , Girgaon Chowpatty , Marine Drive , Opera House , Kennedy Bridge , Grant Road bridge and Grant Road station .Landmarks - Adarsh Mithai Mandir, famous for people pulling in swanky cars, presumably from Malabar Hill to buy fresh mithai that includes melt-in-the-mouth "pedhas" and "mysore paak". It's also known for its colourful thick "halwas" with slivers of almonds sprinkled on top.Saifee Picture frames is next to Adarsh and is still probably the best picture frame makers in the whole of Mumbai. Not surprisingly, they are also priced a notch higher than other frame makers.Opposite Adarsh Mithai Mandir is now a smattering of new constructions that have buried the old two-storey buildings that stood here for years.Krishna Udupi restaurant where morning walkers enjoy hot cups of tea and South Indian breakfast such as medu vadaa (vada sambar), dosas and idlis.Across the chowk from Krishna is Shetty's Bhel Puri. Another landmark eating joint in Mumbai. Never too crowded on weekdays, Shetty's is largely unchanged. The area is mostly a residential mix of Maharashtrians (Marathis), Parsis and Gujaratis.There is a road-long vegetable market that runs parallel to the road connecting Nana Chowk with the railway station. Fish, meats are also to be found here. Once again, popular with the Kemps Corner and Malabar Hill crowd as well as the thronging middle and lower classes. Ness Baug : This building hugs the curve that forms between the Kennedy Bridge and the Grant Road Bridge. It's unmissable whether you pass in a red double decker bus headed to marine drive or stand outside Krishna stretching happily after finishing a rather heavy meal. Ishwardas Mansion : 'This building hugs the curve that forms between the Kennedy Bridge and the Road To Girgaum Chawpatty. Next to Gamdevi Telephone Exchange. Also unmissable when you pass in a red double decker bus headed to marine drive. Inhbited mostly by proinent Gujarati Community as well as mixture of Maharashtrian and South Indians. 'Shreepati Arcade : A tall 45 storied building with luxurious amenities like swimming pool, club house, and more than 300 car parks is also located at Nana Chowk. Top In Town: This erstwhile store next to Krishna Restaurant was popular for everything from umbrellas to vests and lingerie. It was a one-of-a-kind store that attracted housewives from near and rather far.Bollywood star Jackie Shroff buys a small Ganesh statue for his home every year from a tiny shop with dark interiors right next to Adarsh Mithai Mandir. Traffic comes to a standstill to get a glimpse of the star who was the true hero of the masses, having risen from humble beginnings in nearby Walkeshwar and Teen Batti. Category:Neighbourhood